Kismet
by vermouths
Summary: When a queen is found dead with six kits, Adderclaw isn't sure what to do. He takes the kits back to camp, gives them names, and watches over them as they grow up. But fate is something no one can predict, not even StarClan. When these kits grown into warriors, will they take the path of good or evil? Follow Cherrypaw, Flamepaw, and Gorsepaw on their story.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

 **Leader**

Ashstar - Lithe, short-haired dark gray tabby she-cat with jet black stripes and green eyes

\+ Daughter of Foxtail and Brambleface, both deceased.

\+ Sister of Thornheart, as well as Firefoot and Icepaw, both deceased.

 **Deputy**

Raindapple - Light brown tabby she-cat with white splashes on her muzzle, chest, and forepaws. Blue eyes.

\+ Sister of Cookie.

\+ Daughter of Robinflight and Cloudfrost, both deceased.

 **Apprentice, Smokepaw**

 **Medicine Cat**

Emberleaf - Old, dusky tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger and brown markings. White muzzle, paws, and tail tip. Green eyes.

\+ Formerly a rogue

 **Apprentice, Adderclaw**

 **Warriors**

Palewhisker - Cream tom with blue eyes and many scars.

Wheatclaw - Golden-brown she-cat with many scars and amber eyes.

\+ Sister of Ryefang, Hayfur, and Ricetail.

\+ Daughter of Barleywhisker and Oatfoot.

Ryefang - Golden-brown trans she-cat with white paws and tail. Amber eyes.

\+ Sister of Wheatclaw, Hayfur, and Ricetail.

\+ Daughter of Barleywhisker and Oatfoot.

Hayfur - Golden tom with faint spots and a white throat. Green eyes.

\+ Brother of Wheatclaw, Ryefang, and Ricetail.

\+ Son of Barleywhisker and Oatfoot.

Ricetail - White cat with a cream face, ears, paws, and tail tip. Green eyes.

\+ Sibling of Wheatclaw, Ryefang, and Hayfur.

\+ Child of Barleywhisker and Oatfoot.

Ashpelt - Grey tom with darker flecks across his pelt. Splashes of white on face and chest. Blue eyes.

\+ Formerly from a distant clan.

Sharon - Light brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. Has a scarred pelt.

\+ Formerly a rogue.

\+ Sibling of Gray.

 **Apprentice, Racerpaw**

Thornheart - Big brown spotted tabby tom with green eyes.

\+ Son of Foxtail and Brambleface, both deceased.

\+ Brother of Ashstar, as well as Firefoot and Icepaw, both deceased.

 **Apprentice, Turtlepaw**

Silverstorm - Long-haired silver she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes.

\+ Formerly a loner.

Littlecloud - Small black trans she-cat with golden eyes. Lacking a tail.

Quailheart - Brown tortoiseshell trans tom with black and white flecks. Amber eyes.

 **Apprentices**

Adderclaw - Large, dark brown tabby trans tom with a lighter underbelly and dark green eyes. Has a few small scars.

\+ Formerly a kittypet/loner.

Racerpaw - Black tom with white flecks across his face, as well as white paws and a white tail tip. Blue eyes.

\+ Formerly from SnakeClan.

Turtlepaw - White tortoiseshell tom with brown and black markings. Green eyes.

Smokepaw - Large gray-black tom with white paws and golden eyes.

 **Nursery**

Leafspots - Heavy-set brown-and-white tabby she-cat with graying muzzle. Green eyes.

\+ Mother of Rubblefur, Petalclaw, Fisherstep, Shadefeather, Mosswing, Pepperfoot, Dovespring, Irisfeather, Pigeontoes, Avocetwhisker, Blizzardface, Broomwhisker, Heatherface, Brightwing, Barleynose, and Heronwhisker; all deceased.

\+ Formerly of CypressClan.

\+ Permanent Queen.

Brindletail - Tawny tabby she-cat with white paws and golden eyes.

\+ Foster mother of Stonekit (Grey-brown tom with blue eyes.) Cherrykit (Cream tom with ginger tabby patches and green eyes); Flamekit (Ginger tabby she-kit with white markings and blue eyes); Bramblingkit (Brown tabby she-kit with white markings and green eyes); Gorsekit (Brown tom with cream marking and amber eyes); and Honeykit (Cream she-kit with a brown face, ears, paws, and tailtip. Amber eyes.).

\+ Permanent Queen.

 **Elders**

Barleywhisker - Golden-brown she-cat with faint spots and amber eyes.

\+ Mother of Wheatclaw, Ryefang, Hayfur, and Ricetail.

\+ Mate of Oatfoot.

\+ Formerly a kittypet/loner.

Oatfoot - Cream tom with white markings and green eyes.

\+ Father of Wheatclaw, Ryefang, Hayfur, and Ricetail.

\+ Mate of Barleywhisker.

\+ Formerly a kittypet/loner.

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Pantherwhisker - Black she-cat with green eyes.

\+ Sister of Pumafang and Jaguartail.

\+ Formerly of FrostClan.

Pumafang - Light brown cat with darker markings on face. Amber eyes.

\+ Sibling of Pantherwhisker and Jaguartail.

\+ Formerly of FrostClan.

Jaguartail - Light brown spotted tom with a white chest and amber eyes.

\+ Brother of Pantherwhisker and Pumafang.

\+ Formerly of FrostClan.

Snowtail - White tom with golden-amber eyes. Deaf in right ear.

\+ Father of Blizzardbelly.

\+ Formerly of FrostClan.

Appleheart - Light golden cat with white markings and green eyes.

\+ Mate of Blizzardbelly.

\+ Parent of Fennelflower.

\+ Formerly of RillClan.

Blizzardbelly - White tom with light grey flecks across his back, tail, and face. Amber eyes.

\+ Mate of Appleheart.

\+ Father of Fennelflower.

\+ Son of Snowtail.

\+ Formerly of FrostClan.

Grim - Dark brown-and-white tom with amber eyes. Nasty scar across muzzle.

Martha - Black-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

\+ Mate of Dove and Gray.

\+ Formerly a kittypet, currently a loner.

Dovetalon - White she-cat with silver tabby patches. Amber and gold eyes. Scars across pelt.

\+ Mate of Martha and Gray.

\+ Formerly of BirdClan.

\+ Sister of Smallwing and Littlewing.

Gray - Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. Scars on chest and torn ear.

\+ Mate of Martha and Dove.

\+ Sister of Sharon.

Brick - Dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

\+ Father of Stonekit, Cherrykit, Flamekit, Bramblingkit, Gorsekit, and Honeykit.

Raven - Black she-cat with white chest and paws. Blind blue eyes.

Amber - Cinnamon-brown tabby tom with white forepaws, back legs, and locket. Green eyes.

Crow - Black tom with faint dark ginger markings. Greyish-amber eyes. Scar under left eye.

Owl - Light brown spotted tabby cat with darker brown stripes at the tips of their ears, face, and body. Has a lighter underbelly, paws, and face. Amber eyes.

Hawkstorm - Light brown tabby she-cat with white markings. One green eye, one amber eye.

\+ Mother of Shrikewing.

\+ Formerly a rogue, then warrior of BirdClan.

Rose - Ginger she-cat with green eyes. Missing a large amount of her fur.

\+ Mother of Rock (Dark ginger tom with green eyes.); and Pebble (Small black tom with amber eyes.).

Fennelflower - Light golden trans she-cat with darker flecks along her spine. Amber eyes.

\+ Daughter of Appleheart and Blizzardbelly.

Shrikewing - Dark grey-and-white tabby trans tom with blind blue eyes.

\+ Son of Hawkstorm.

\+ Formerly a rogue, then apprentice of BirdClan.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **ADDERCLAW'S P.O.V**

Rain pattered upon the stone roof of Emberleaf's den. The whistling of the wind could be heard under the roar of the storm- one of the worst rainstorms FrostClan had seen yet. Adderclaw raised his head from his nest, ears twitching as cool droplets slipped through cracks in the rock. With a yawn and stretch, the massive dark brown tabby medicine cat rose to his paws.

"Adderclaw?" A gentle voice sounded from deeper in the den. Forest eyes swiveled around, meeting the gaze of one that nearly matched theirs in color. "I'm only going to go for a walk. Might spot some catmint- StarClan knows we need some." The lighter green eyes blinked in confusion, and a dusky she-cat padded out into the dim light. "In this weather? Be careful. I don't want my apprentice getting sick with greencough." Adderclaw smiled softly, before waving his tail in goodbye and departing from the den.

There weren't many cats in camp. He could spot Robinflight resting at the opening of the warriors den, and few other huddled shapes he couldn't make out in the light shower. Towards the apprentice den, the newcomer Racerpaw seemed to be in deep conversation with Turtlepaw and Smokepaw.

The tom had come across the Clan about two moons prior, starving. Ashstar, taking pity on the once frail kit, gave him a place to call home. While some cats were still warming up to him, he had fit right in with the two other apprentices.

Shaking his head, Adderclaw ambled through the opening of the camp, leading out into the steep hills and forest. Standing at the entrance was Sharon, another loner-turned-clan cat. She had been found by Adderclaw himself, bleeding out due to early childbirth. None of the kits had survived- but the death of her kits had Sharon lost on where to turn. Ashstar offered her a spot in the clan, and she had accepted after a few days of thinking things over. The two tabbies nodded in greeting, and the medicine cat apprentice was soon out of sight.

FrostClan had brought in so many cats in the past few moons. Many cats whom were loners, rogues, kittypets, even runaway's from CypressClan and RillClan. The two once rivals of FrostClan had been hit by a fearsome disease, whipping almost all of their warriors out in a moon. Cats tried to run. Thankfully, FrostClan never fell ill to the terrifying sickness, but many warriors feared it would one day make its way towards them.

It never did.

According to Racerpaw, there had been two more clans not far from the mountains. Past the moors to the south, there was a large forest and an expanse of grassland. There, BirdClan and SnakeClan had lay. Racerpaw states that not long after he left his clan, the same sickness that had hit CypressClan and RillClan had struck them as well. Adderclaw knew there was more to his story than just that, but he didn't pry. The tom's family were most likely killed.

Adderclaw blinked, pausing in his trek. He was meant to be on the lookout for herbs, not thinking about the past.

The rain had lightened up a bit, enough for it to not bother the bulky cat. Clouds were parting, sunlight streaming through and catching the raindrops still clinging to the leaves. A slight breeze ruffled his coat, causing him to shake slightly. Living on a mountain wasn't the wisest thing, especially when it grew cold.

A quiet mewl caught Adderclaw's attention, bringing the tom to a halt. His ears pricked, straining to listen. After hearing the squealing once more, Adderclaw turned towards the direction. Raising his head to sniff the crisp mountain air, he caught a stench that raised his fur- Bear. Bear's were rare on the mountain, often staying towards the base in fear of a landslide or avalanche.

Blood now burning hot with both fear and adrenaline, Adderclaw forced himself forward, rushing through the thick grass, sticks and bracken catching at his long coat, Adderclaw refused to let himself falter.

As he burst from the undergrowth, Adderclaw could only freeze as he tried to assess the situation. Towering over a cat was a large bear, slashes on its body bleeding profusely. Crouched beneath it was a cream-and-brown she-cat, her dual-colored eyes blazing with anger. Despite her will to continue fighting, Adderclaw could see she was weak with exhaustion. She also had her fair share of wounds.

Gritting his teeth, Adderclaw let out a yowl and darted forward. The large predators head snapped up, lips drawn back into a snarl. The she-cat glanced back, shock and confusion evident in her blue-and-amber eyes. With a roar, Adderclaw leapt up, meeting the bear. The two scrambled at one another for a short amount of time, before the bear stepped back. Glancing between the two cats and its own wounds, the bear growled out once more, before turning and lumbering away.

Lashing his tail, Adderclaw was about to raise his head to yowl in victory, but a dull thud interrupted his movements. The brown tabby tilted back to spot the she-cat collapsed on the dirt below. Adderclaw swiftly rushed over, trying to assess her wounds.

There was a large one on her side, and Adderclaw could see some of her organs poking out. As Adderclaw glanced around for cobwebs, a tail draped across his paws. Green met blue and amber. The she-cat shook her head lightly. "It's… Too late…" Her voice croaked out. Adderclaw could tell it was an effort to speak, and moved down closer. "My… My k-kits. P-please… Save them." Adderclaw blinked in bewilderment, before a tiny mewl caused him to look down. Hidden under the she-cats fur was six small kittens. She must've been weak enough from the birthing, fighting off a bear was a difficult feat.

Adderclaw lifted his head to respond, but one look at the she-cat told him she was gone- she had been holding on to the hope the some cat would come across her.

With a sigh, he glanced down at the kits. He could probably carry back two or three, but not six. As he continued to debate on a solution, movement from the forest caused his head to snap up. A familiar light brown tabby coat caused his fur to flatten. Sharon and another warrior, Thornheart, burst from the forest. The both froze at the sight of the she-cat, as well as Adderclaw's wounds. "Wha-" Thornheart cut Sharon off, padding forward. "What happened?" Sharon glared at the tom, bristling at the interruption, but Adderclaw ignored the impulsive warrior.

"I was out looking for herbs when I came across this she-cat fighting a bear. I assisted as best as I could, and the bear ran off, but before I could help her with her wounds the she-cat died."

Sharon snorted, sneering slightly. "Why woul' some mousebrain pick a figh' with a bear?" Adderclaw turned towards her, concern in his gaze. "She was trying to protect her kits." This shut Sharon up. Thornheart frowned, before moving to Adderclaw's side. "Six? How did she have six kits?" Adderclaw shook his head. "She might be a kittypet. That's the only explanation. She asked me to protect them." Thornheart peered down at the kittens with pity. "We should bring them back to camp then. Sharon? Could you help me with these?"

The light brown she-cat winced, before joining the two toms. She picked up two of the kits, a cream-and-ginger tom and a ginger she-kit. Without a word, she began back towards the camp. Thornheart took the next three; a cream-and-brown she-kit, a brown tabby she-kit, and a grey-brown tom. Adderclaw lifted the she-cat onto his back. She had proved herself, she should be given a proper burial. With a final sigh, he picked up the remaining kit, a brown tom with cream markings.

It didn't take long for the group to return to camp. Waiting for them was the rest of the clan, who had been alerted by Sharon prior that something had happened.

Ashstar was the first to speak, her dark green eyes shining with curiosity and horror at the dead she-cat on Adderclaw's back, as well as the kits in the three's jaws. As Thornheart passed on his kits to Raindapple to inform his sister, Adderclaw and Sharon moved to the nursery. Inside lay two queens, both bearing no kits. Leafspots raised her head, while Brindletail continue to lay in silence. "They need a mother." Leafspot's continued to stare at the kits, worry etched on her face. "I can't feed them." She spoke, voice shaking with age.

The tawny head of Brindletail lifted from its place on her paws, dull eyes drifting upon the kits. Silently, she nodded her head and allowed her tail to leave her side. Adderclaw padded forward, depositing the tom at the she-cat's belly. Raindapple followed after, and soon so did Sharon. The two she-cats left the nursery, but Adderclaw remained.

"You can name them." The soft voice of Brindletail alerted Adderclaw, and he looked ready to protest. "I can't. I don't want to name them if they die later on. I can't lose more children." Adderclaw hesitated, before nodding.

The first two were the ginger tabbies. The cream tom with ginger tabby patches mewled hungrily, his larger form making the others look like runts in comparison. A cut on his shoulder had already crusted over, a wound from the bear and his mother's death. "This one will be Cherrykit." Next was the ginger tabby she-kit. She had some white markings littering her coat, and just like her brother, she had a small cut on her chest. "This one will be Flamekit."

Next was the brown tabby she-kit. Her muzzle was the one bearing a wound from the event, but her coat remained lush and soft in appearance. "Bramblingkit." He lightly rested his nose on the she-kit, who mewed at the touch. Then, the cream-and-brown she-kit. Like her large brother, she too had a cut on her shoulder. "This one is Honeykit." After her was the grey-brown tom. He bore two tiny scapes above his left eye. He was frail compared to his siblings, limbs thin and long. "He is Stonekit."

Then came the final kit. The one he had carried and brought back. The smallest of the litter; the runt. His coat was a soft brown shade, with splashes of cream on his muzzle and paws. It's his rear leg that is scarred.

"And he will be Gorsekit."


	3. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait, it's hard for me to write slower chapters like this. You won't be seeing action for a while, so no need to be on edge for death and heartbreak! I'm going to spend a few chapters fleshing out characters and their interactions with their clanmates. This will be quite a long fic, as much as I dislike it! There won't be multiple fics labelled as "book 1" and "book 2". this will be a big bulky fic, and sadly that includes adding multiple "allegiances" chapters. HOWEVER, they will always be uploaded with another chapter, so you all won't be kept waiting. They will only happen during specific points in the series, after huge arcs!

Also, thank you for your review! It means a lot seeing a review, especially when it's someone excited for my story!

Enjoy chapter 1!

 **Chapter 1**

CHERRYKIT'S P.O.V

Warmth. That was the first thing that ran through the toms mind as he awoke from his slumber. It surrounded him; it comforted him. The bodies beside him twitched, but the long, quiet breaths told him his siblings were still asleep.

Emerald eyes opened to the soft belly of his mother, Brindletail. To his left was Flamekit, his twin. They didn't look that might alike, sure. She was a full ginger tabby, and he had just patches. Their eyes were different colors. He was large, while she was lithe. But they did everything together. He could hear her mumbling words in her sleep, but he couldn't quite make them out.

Letting out a yawn, he glanced around the nursery. It was so boring around here! His siblings always slept in late, and Leafspots didn't have any kits. Where was the fun in that?

Brindletail lifted her head slightly, sighing. Cherrykit beamed at her, eyes bright with excitement. His mother watched him for a moment, before blinking with exhaustion. "Okay. You can go out of camp for a few minutes. But afterwards, please come back and wait for your siblings?" Cherrykit nodded before bounding away.

The camp was alive with movement. Cherrykit could see the medicine cats talking outside their den, probably about herbs. Brindletail told him that Adderclaw had been the one to save him when he was younger. Somehow he and his siblings had been out of the camp and had gotten attacked by a bear.

Shaking his head, Cherrykit peered around and spotted who he had been looking for- Ashpelt. The nervous tom was staring at the fresh-kill pile, pondering over what to get.

"ASHPELT!"

The squeal of Cherrykit's sudden voice caused the grey tom to leap up in shock. "C-Cherrykit!" Wide blue eyes shot to the kits, and the taller warrior let out a sigh of relief. "What did I t-tell you about shouting like th-that?"

Cherrykit simply grinned at the warrior. "Aw, come on! It wasn't that bad, was it?" The look on Ashpelt's face answered his question.

"S-so, what did you n-need?" Ashpelt questioned, head tilted slightly. Cherrykit hummed, looking down at the fresh-kill pile. "W~ell, Momma says I should start eating fresh kill. Which one do you think is best?" Ashpelt blinked at the innocent question, before returning his gaze to the pile. "M-mice are pretty easy to chew, but n-normally th-they don't have much meat on th-them. Maybe t-try a squirrel?"

Cherrykit searched the pile for a moment, before spotting a plump squirrel. "Thanks Papa!" He chirped out, snatching the piece up and rushing off to the nursery.

It was something he and his siblings had figured out. Ashpelt had to be their father. He was one of the only toms in camp who didn't have a mate, one that was close to their mother's age. Plus, Stonekit was kind of grey! Ashpelt was the only grey tom in the clan! When they confronted him about it a week ago, after some… questioning, Ashpelt confirmed it!

As he dragged the squirrel back into their den, he noticed Flamekit yawning and rubbing at her face. As their eyes met, they both nodded in greeting. Honeykit was already grooming herself, but her ears were pricked towards him. Bramblingkit and Leafspots were in some kind of conversation, but Cherrykit didn't care too much about it. It was probably something about Leafspots past.

Gorsekit and Stonekit were still sleeping, the lazy sparrows! Cherrykit finally came to a stop, dropping his prey. He licked his lips in anticipation, and took the first bite. The taste melted in his mouth- it was so much better than milk.

Movement to his right made him glance up. Flamekit sapphire eyes flashed, and she darted in for a bite. Cherrykit grinned, and the two began swallowing to see who could eat the most before it was gone. A huff sound emitted from where their nest was- Brindletail was probably mad at them for rushing. But it was just so good! With a final gulp, all that was left was scraps of fur and the bones.

"So that's what fresh kill is like?" Flamekit asked, not really speaking to anyone in particular. "Pretty delicious!" Cherrykit spotted Bramblingkit roll her eyes, and snickered.

"Hey! Why don't we ask Thornheart to teach us some secret warrior techniques? Maybe Ashstar will make us apprentices early?" Honeykit spoke this time, her amber eyes gleaming. "Why would Ashstar make us apprentices early?! We're only two moons old, mouse brain!" Bramblingkit shot back. The two sisters glared at each other, interrupted by Stonekit's loud yawning. "Did someone say mouse?" The grey-brown tom questioned, blue eyes blinking with tire.

Flamekit snorted, before leaping to her paws. "Let's go ask Thornheart anyway! I mean, there isn't anything dangerous around to make him busy, plus he doesn't have an apprentice!" She let out, voice strong and unwavering.

That was what Cherrykit admired about his sister. Though she was kind of hard headed, she was really leader-like. Brindletail even said she had the qualities of a strong warrior. That day, the two had spent hours figuring out what their warrior names would be. Cherrykit would, of course, be the powerful Cherryclaw! A warrior whos claws could tear anything apart! Flamekit would be Flameheart, since she's so brave and smart. Flamekit would probably become Flamestar one day! She said if she ever did, she'd make Cherrykit her deputy with no hesitation. Cherrykit didn't care too much about being leader, rather wishing to be by his sister's side in every battle.

With a high pitched yowl, Flamekit rushed out of the nursery. The sudden noise caused Gorsekit to shoot up, eyes like pinpricks. Honeykit followed her sister, soon followed by a worried Stonekit and a reluctant Bramblingkit. Cherrykit padded over to his smaller brother, smiling softly. "We're gonna go see if Thornheart will teach us some techniques, do you wanna come?" He made sure to speak gently, knowing his brother was very soft-hearted.

When he received a nod from Gorsekit, he turned and followed after his siblings. He spotted them across camp, climbing all over the massive spotted brown tabby tom. Thornheart looked annoyed, but his eyes were not sharp with anger or dislike. They were soft, like Brindletail's when she looked at them.

"Thornheart!" Flamekit chirped, perched upon the toms head. "Teach us something!" Thornheart groaned, lifting his head. Flamekit dug her claws in to stay atop his head, and the warrior winced. "Alright, alright. You have to get off me first!"

Soon, the six siblings sat attentive and ready. Thornheart watched as Honeykit and Flamekit wiggled with anticipation. Stonekit shook slightly, fear present in his gaze. Meanwhile, Bramblingkit and Cherrykit were both still- Bramblingkit seeming to be bored with the entire idea, while Cherrykit focused solely on the elder warrior. Green eyes blazed at the prospect of learning knowledge that only cats who were four moons his senior would be taught.

"Now. What I'm going to teach you is the hunting crouch. It's basic to every cat's training, but that doesn't make it any less important than a complex fighting move. So no complaining!" He added quickly, interrupting Honeykit's complaint.

The massive brown spotted tabby lowered himself to the ground, but allowed his belly to hover a bit. His muscles looked tense, ready to snap him forward at any second. Cherrykit watch in awe as the warrior's muscles rippled. "Make sure your tail and lower back aren't too high up. While you walk forward, focus on your target, but also make sure you aren't stepping on any sticks or leaves. When you're close enough," He cut himself off, launching forward and landing on a stray feather. "You pounce and make your kill." He finished, turning back to the siblings. "Now, why don't you all try?"

The first to scramble forward was Flamekit, eager to prove herself. She slipped into the position as if it were natural to her. The others watched in awe, and Thornheart smiled. "Nice job! With talent like that, you're sure to be an excellent warrior!"

Wanting to show they too could be amazing warriors, the rest of the litter rushed forward. Cherrykit watched as Honeykit lowered into the crouch, but her tail was sticking far above her back. Stonekit looked very lopsided, his long legs making it harder for him to lower himself. Bramblingkit managed to perform it perfectly. Gorsekit and Cherrykit were the only ones left. Cherrykit moved forward, lowering himself, but it didn't take much for his belly to scrape the ground. Letting out a huff, he did his best to adjust his stance, but no matter what, he couldn't seem to get the position right. He could hear snickering from Honeykit and Bramblingkit, and felt his ears burn.

"Not every warrior has to be perfect. You're only two moons old- by the time you're an apprentice, you should be able to do it by then." Thornheart mewed, his voice soft, but full of encouragement.

Cherrykit nodded, and all eyes turned on Gorsekit. The tom shook, nervous, but gulped and stepped forward. He slowly lowered himself, aware that everyone was watching. Cherrykit took a quick glance around camp, and spotted Ashpelt watching from the warriors den. Brindletail's eyes could be seen as well, it looks like they were talking about something. Ashstar was up on the large slab of stone that made up her den, practically glowing with pride.

Gorsekit was just as amazing as their two other siblings when it came to performing the crouch. Movement caused all eyes to flick up- a soft feather floated down towards the camp. Cherrykit watched as his little brother's muscles tensed, and his body froze. Just before the feather hit the ground, Gorsekit rushed forward, pinning it to the dirt.

"Excellent job, Gorsekit!" Cherrykit released the breath he didn't know he was holding when Thornheart's voice sounded from behind him. Flamekit's tail was lashing, her blue eyes glimmering with excitement, while Honeykit looked on in jealousy. Bramblingkit was split between pride for her siblings success, and envy towards it. Stonekit ran up to his smaller brother, a shaky smile on his face but his emotions evident on his face.

Cherrykit felt awe.

His brother, who was expected to be weak and frail, proved himself to be intelligent and quick. Cherrykit could imagine them all as warriors already. Flamekit, muscles rippling as she fought off rogues and badgers; Stonekit, long legs allowing him to catch birds right out of the air; Honeykit fighting beside her sister, determination and power behind her attacks.

Gorsekit, planning from the shadows and defeating his enemies with speed and precision.

Cherrykit would be beside all of them, but the one he wished to fight by would either be Flamekit or Gorsekit. They would make a fearsome duo, but with Cherrykit, they'd be invincible.

"All right, you six should run off to the nursery now. Don't want to keep your mother waiting." The older warrior's voice snapped Cherrykit from his thoughts. Blinking, he turned to see Brindletail waiting for them, a soft smile on her face. Shaking his head lightly, he smiled and rushed towards her. He heard his siblings following close behind, all laughing and excitedly chattering about Gorsekit's pounce.

As they entered the den, Leafspots' voice resounded from the back. "Ah, there you all are. I was wondering where you all had run off to." The old queen's voice may have been rasping, but her coat was still clean and sleek. Her eyes were bright and sparkled with joy. "I actually have a story to tell you all. After all, all FrostClan warriors are told the story of Frost."

"Frost?" Honeykit spoke, confusion etched on her face. "Yes, Frost. She was the brave leader who founded this clan." That caught everyone's attention. The kits all scrambled over to the old queen, and they quickly plopped down with eyes wide and eager.

"Many years ago, back before Palewhisker and I were born, FrostClan did not exist. This mountain wasn't inhabited by anything except troublesome rogues and beasts known as bears. However, in the forests below, CypressClan and RillClan thrived. As you know, I used to be in CypressClan before it fell, and during this time, my parents were alive and full of youth. They say that one day, a cat appeared during the gathering between the two clans.

The cat was a massive she-cat, who's muscles showed her strength and power. She leapt right onto the tree the leaders would sit on and announced that she was Froststar. Cat's believed her to be mad, and she was requested to leave. After that, she began marking the borders, and she was joined by rogues, loners, kittypets, and even warriors from other clans. FrostClan had been born.

CypressClan and RillClan did not enjoy the attempt at creating a clan, but they could not scale the mountains cliffs or hills. They did not have the stamina to make it to the camp where FrostClan waited. Those who did make it to the camp were immediately chased off by healthy warriors. The two forest clans could do nothing to stop FrostClan. That didn't stop the fights, however.

Many border raids were led, and Froststar was present at each and every one of them. It inspired her warriors to fight as hard as they could, but they were all too cocky. In the final border raid, Froststar lost her last life. Her clan assumed they were going to fall apart, but her deputy, Molefoot, stepped up and took the role of leader. He assured CypressClan and RillClan that FrostClan would stay on the mountain, and would not steal any of their territory. It took a while, but soon tension fell, and FrostClan was acknowledged as a true clan."

Leafspots ended the story, eyes turning towards the kits watching. "That was… That was amazing!" Flamekit crowed out, bouncing to her paws. "Froststar was so cool! I'm gonna be just like her!" Honeykit snorted, and pinned Flamekit. "Not if I do first, flame-butt!" The two sisters began wrestling, and Brindletail let out an exasperated sigh. "Flamekit, Honeykit! Enough of that. It's time to go to sleep!"

The two split apart, making faces as they climbed into their nest. Cherrykit waddled over, eyes already drooping with tire. As he laid his head down against the soft moss, he let his mind wander. Froststar had seemed so strong, and Molestar had taken control so quickly after her death.

He hoped he wouldn't have to watch someone die like that.


End file.
